Spent day in Rio de Janeiro
by egglolv
Summary: Dengan alasan Amuro stres dan modal tiket gratis, Toichi memboyong paksa Amuro ke brazil #Amuversary (Hbday mamah Amuro :* )


Semua berawal dari Akai yang hobi merebut racikan masakan Amuro.

Title : Spent day in Rio De Janeiro

Pair : Toichi x Amuro

Rated : Aman seaman kotak amal yang jarang di bobol

 **Demi Amuversary Amuro, Selamat ulang tahun buat mamah, entah lah anaknya tak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali karakter mamah yang aku nistakan dengan Om pesulap disini.**

 **Enjoy**

《~》

Untuk kesekian kali nya amuro dinyatakan tidak lolos, kontes yang ia ikuti dan ia pun sudah berjuang mati-matian nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil baik.

eits, bukan kontes kecantikan, bukan juga kontes dekor ruangan, melainkan kontes memasak.

Keahlian lain yang dimiliki surai emas pirang ini adalah memasak.

Jangan salah sangka, pria beralas kukit tropis dengan topeng tsundere nya ini lihai memasak.

Racikan dari tangan indah nya, bisa membuat bahan yang tak layak makan menjadi makanan bintang lima. (eh -_-)

Oke, kembali ke cerita awal. Dengan tidak lolos nya Amuro, menandakan sejuta pikiran negatif berlebih bersarang di otak cerdas nya.

Pemilik cafe poirot, yang saat ini jatuh kepada Kuroba Toichi yang dulu nya berstatus Pesulap.

Melihat bawahannya sedang di rundung masalah, Toichi pun harus memikirkan cara bagaimana bawahan nya itu kembali ke sedia kala. Jika tidak, Amuro yang berstatus masterchef akan menimbulkan masalah yang menyebabkan

"Amuro-kun!"

Manik amuro menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, Toichi-san."

Amuro bergegas menuju ke arah boss yang bertengger manis di dapur poirot.

"Ada apa memanggil saya?"

"Ambilah tiket ini, siapkan paspor mu, dan kemasi barang-barangmu. Malam ini kita berangkat" Toichi menyodorkan tiket wisata pada Amuro.

Amuro memperhatikan tiket tersebut. Dilihat dari tujuan destinasi nya adalah Brazil.

Brazil?

"Kenapa anda memberikan tiket wisata? dan kenapa harus brazil? Jika saya punya waktu untuk liburan lebih baik saya meracik masakan baru saya."

"Oh ayolah, Amuro-kun, aku tahu orang yang gampang berfikir seperti kamu ini pantas dapat jatah liburan. Apalagi ini Brazil. Toh tiket ini kudapat secara gratis dari situs online"

"Beri saya alasan logis kenapa saya harus liburan!"final Amuro.

"ehemm, 1. kau terlalu stres, 2. dan kau butuh liburan" singkat padat dan jelas.

"jika anda anda memiliki waktu luang memerintah saya untuk liburan, lebih baik anda gunakan untuk SEGERA melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan.

Kucing galak, ya julukan manis dari Toichi untuk amuro.

Setiap saat setiap analisa ia memikirkan seribu, ah bukan sejuta cara agar sang pujangga jatuh ke dekapannya.

Oke, Toichi. Ini masih awal.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, yaitu obat bius dengan segera Toichi memboyong paksa Amuro.

Dari pihak penerbangan haneda hingga sampailah ia berada di bandara di brazil tak ada satu pun yang ingin bertanya, ya setidak nya berkomentar soal Amuro yang berada di pundak layaknya ia menggendong karung beras.

Amuro terbangun dengan tindihan berat yang berada di tubuhnya. sepasang tangan melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Amuro.

Plak!

Dengan nyali besar ditambah kekesalanya, Amuro dengan lantang menampar sang kekasih, ah bukan calon kekasih yang ternyata seenak jidat berhasil membawa nya ke brazil.

Kemalangan yang harus ia lalui selama 2hari.

Toichi yang merasa panas di pipinya hanya bisa meringis. Wajah tampan nya harus minus sedikit lantaran bekas tamparan amuro jelas terlihat nyata.

Toichi yang bahkan belum membasuh badanya langsung menggeret amuro keluar hotel yang dimana penampilan mereka ini tidak pantas dilihat umum.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa, Pria paruh baya menggandeng pemuda dengan penampilan layaknya gelandangan.

Dapat kita pastikan bahwa dua adam ini salah masuk tempat. Ah, salah keluar tepatnya.

Memasang tameng tebal dengan muka tembok dan jiwa sekuat baja Toichi melanjutkan perjalanan pertama mereka di brazil.

Brazil memiliki suhu yang sama dengan alam tropis, yang artinya saat ini Amuro merasakan musim panas yang luar biasa.

 _'Di tokyo saja sedang musim semi, bagaimana bisa brazil menyambut musim panas terlebih dahulu'_ Batin Amuro

Melupakan sejenak dengan hawa luar biasa panas, Amuro tidak sadar bahwa ia dan Toichi telah sampai di patung Kristus penebus.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengelilingi brazil ini. Apa mulai sekarang kau menikmati liburan ini? "

"tidak perlu, tidak dan terima kasih" nabuk berbanding balik dengan hati nya yang sedang meracau tidak jelas.

"Ekhm, mungkin ini sedikit menurunkan harga diriku sebagai Pria di pandanganmu. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa di depan Patung Kristus inilah aku akan melamarmu dan membawa mu kedalam ikatan suci nan abadi" Ucap Toichi serius. Segudang ego seketika runtuh bila berhadapan dengan pemuda yang masih perjaka nan tsundere ini.

"Konyol, aku tidak ingin mengahamburkan uang hanya untuk bertukar cincin emas di brazil." balas amuro dengan pedas.

"Lihat saja nanti, manis"

Perjalanan Toichi dan Amuro tidak berjalan mulus layaknya tol cikampek.

Amuro yang merasa risih dengan pandangan orang saat melihat ke arah nya memaksa Toichi untuk pergi ke pemandian umum.

Demi beribu poker face yang selalu Toichi banggakan, ia SANGAT dan TIDAK INGIN pujangga yang tanpa beralas helai kain dilihat oleh buaya-buaya darat.

Ia lebih setuju jika Amuro mandi lengkap dengan pakaian yang melekat padanya. Karna itulah Toichi serta merta membawa Amuro yang meracau ga jelas ke pantai copacabana.

Pemandangan luar biasa dengan fasilitas membuat Toichi bisa merapikan bentuk penampilan Amuro beserta menikmati pemandangan yang Tuhan berikan.

2jam, 3 jam lamanya mereka menikmati perjalanan nya dengan mood Amuro yang sedang baik.

Melepas lelah, Toichi mengajak amuro untuk makan siang.

Restoran tradisional ala portugis rupanya tidak sehati dengan lidah Amuro.

"Aku tidak suka, lebih baik kita makan di hotel, aku yang akan memasak dan meminjam dapur hotel"

Dis, inilah sisi Amuro yang membuat Toichi jatuh hati padanya. Sisi terus terang membuat Amuro tidak memiliki segudang rahasia besar.

Ah, meskipun Amuro memiliki rahasia, dengan waktu 5 detik Toichi akan langsung mengetahuinya.

Oke lupakan.

Sisa waktu yang mereka habiskan di brazil tidak lah banyak. Artinya Toichi dengan kecepatan penuh menggandeng amuro mengelili ibukota Brazil, Rio De Janeiro.

Entah sekedar ke tempat bersejarah, gunung yang terlalu unik sampai tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Atau mengelilingi Alun kota.

Disaat malam hari, yang kebetulan hari inj penduduk brazil merayakan festival di alun kota membuat Amuro tiba-tiba antusias.

pasalnya stand makanan menyediakan masakan asia. dan Amuro ingin makanan asia ketimbang brazil.

festival yang sama dilakukan di jepang, yaitu asakusa samba.

Amuro takjub dengan meriah festival ini. bahkan di kampung tempat tinggalnya, Amuro tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu menikmati festival ini.

Toichi dengan senyum menawan nya mentautkan tangan Amuro dengan tanganya.

Tatapan cinte penuh kasih membuat Amuro tidak bisa melepas pandangannya.

"Ikut aku"

bagai dihipnotis amuro mengikuti Toichi bahkan mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Toichi.

Toichi mengajak Amuro ke atap sebuah gedung. Tak ada satu katapun yang menemani mereka di atap. suara angin lah yang mendominasi.

Hingga pada saat nya Toichi mengaitkan gelang di pergelangan tangan kanan Amuro dan menciumnya dalam.

Amuro merespon seadanya dengan kedua tanganya mengait di leher Toichi.

Sejenak melupakan cumbuan berdua. Toichi berkata pada Amuro

"Ini adalah kencan pertama kita, tanpa modal kita menikmati waktu bersama kita, aku berharap bisa membawamu mengelilingi dunia ini sama saat aku ada pertunjukan sulap. Aku sangat menikmati quality time ini. Apa kau juga, Amuro-kun?"

"Kau bodoh sekali, buat apa kau bertanya jika kau sudah menebak jawabanku. Tentu saja iya, aku juga menikmati nya"

EnD


End file.
